


Meeting

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka has developed feelings for Ennoshita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are all third years here.

“Hey Ryu, I’m going to check out Asahi’s new apartment on the way home,” Nishinoya announced, he quickly glanced at his phone and then up at Tanaka, “I asked him if you could come too, and he said yeah.”

“I dunno,” Tanaka’s voice was unsure, he shrugged and his eyes flickered back toward Ennoshita on the other side of the changing room, “Maybe next time, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you getting laid --.”

“Thanks.”

“-- I need to meet with the captain anyway, .”

“Oh?” Nishinoya teased, “A secret captains meeting?”

Tanaka blushed, and looked over at Ennoshita again, “No, not an official secret meeting, but a different kind of meeting, if you know what I mean?”

Nishinoya smirked, he knew exactly what Tanaka was planning to do. Not being able to control his excitement, he slapped Tanaka on the shoulder and shouted, “Ha!! I know what you mean, good luck!!”

“Shhhhh…”

“Awww Ryu, you’re so cute when you blush!”

“Shut up, Noya!”

“Ryu, Noya!” Ennoshita admonished his noisey teammates, “Practice is over, you don’t have to be so loud.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Tanaka quickly apologized. 

“Ennoshita, be sure to stay after everyone has gone,” Nishinoya advised, there was a hint of mischief in his voice, “Ryu has something he needs to tell you!”

“Nishinoya!” Agitated, Tanaka bit back a swear and punched the libero in the back.

“Right, right, I’m leaving anyway!” Nishinoya waved his hands in defeat to show he wasn’t going to torture his buddy with anymore unnecessary comments, “But you better text me!”

Tanaka nodded, and continued to pack up his stuff as his mind flooded with ideas of what to say to Ennoshita. Each thought was a nervous pulse that would undoubtedly become a headache later in the evening. Should he just flat out admit that he’s developed a crush on him? Should he compliment him and then explain his feelings? What if, Ennoshita didn’t have any feelings for him? What was the exit plan? Did he even need one? Of course Ennoshita had feelings for him, right?

Tanaka was so busy trying to figure out what he wanted to say, that he hadn’t realized that he and Ennoshita were finally alone. 

“Hey, let’s go.” Ennoshita tapped Tanaka on the shoulder, “Don’t we have a test we need to study for?”

“Oh, yeah.” Tanaka lifted his school bag and followed the captain outside.

Tanaka trailed a few steps behind Ennoshita, he was grateful for the slight breeze that cooled his anxious sweat. This same breeze gently lifted Ennoshita’s black hair, the street lights cast a divine aura around him leaving Tanaka feeling feverish. 

Did Suga feel the same desire when he was alone with Daichi after practice?

Did Nishinoya feel the same uneasiness when he first realized he had feelings for Asahi?

Or was Tanaka just unusual?

Tanaka’s heart convulsed as he heard Ennoshita asking, “So, what did you want to tell me?” 

Every ounce of thinking Tanaka had done during the past few days and hours had completely dissipated. As soon as those words left Ennoshita’s mouth, so did any and all plans Tanaka had put together. His body froze, as he tried to mentally reach out and find all those thoughts which had abandoned him.

“Ryunosuke, are you --”

“You did really good on your first day of being captain!” Tanaka rasped before spontaneously kissing Ennoshita on the cheek.

It was a delicate kiss, a gentle sweep of yearning lips on soft flesh.

Startled, Ennoshita stepped back and with the tips of his fingers, he touched the spot on his face where Tanaka’s lips were seconds before. He stared up, with wide unblinking eyes and smiled, almost sympathetically.

“I didn’t mean too, the wind pushed me --”

Ennoshita giggled, he reached out and bumped Tanaka’s hand as if he wanted to hold it but stopped himself, “I better do good during practice tomorrow too, especially if it means getting a kiss from you.”

Suddenly feeling invigorated, Tanaka declared, “I’ll give you kisses even if you do bad!” He grabbed Ennoshita by the hand and the two began to walk, “You can do absolutely horrible, you know, get the whole team eaten by dragons and I’ll still kiss you!”

“What about now?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you could kiss me again?”

Tanaka paused, as an abrupt swirl of apprehensive energy began to swarm within him once more, he muttered, “I, um… are you sure?”

Ennoshita nodded, but instead of waiting for Tanaka to calm down enough to give him another kiss, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and lightly pecked him on the side of his mouth, “I can kiss you too, right?”

Too jittery to speak an entire sentence, Tanaka hurriedly answered, “Yup.”

“You know,” Ennoshita tilted his head, and smiled, “You really do look cute when you blush.”


End file.
